A conventional tissue cutting blade typically includes two coaxial tubes or members, where one tube rotates or reciprocates within the other. Each tube has geometry cut therein to form the cutting edges. For soft tissue cutting blades, the tubes are matched with minimal clearances to provide a shearing action between them. Bone cutters typically use a burr-type inner member, which does not depend on the outer member for shearing. With both of these designs, the cutting action of the blade is reduced close to the rotational axis of the blade. This is due in part to the surface speed of the blade approaching zero close to the blade axis.